Sadest ending
by urockon
Summary: What will happen if Troy goes to basketball camp all summer and Gabriella is super PO'd at him?this story is super short so far.
1. can't believe it

I hope you love this story, and if you don't, don't R&R, but if you do I'd love to see them!

This story is in the point of view of whoever's name is above the paragraph.

_Gabriella_

I love Troy, but what am I gonna do while he's at basketball camp all summer? I don't want to be alone all summer, but I don't want to disapoint Troy. What do I do? I need help!

_Troy_

I can't wait till' summer! Basketball camp will be so fun with Chad, Jason,and everyone else on my team! But, what about Gabby? Will our relationship go down the toilet if I go to camp? My dad is forcing me to go any way, but maybe I could convince him... "Dad" I screamed, "I need to talk to you!" "What, Troy?" He called back. He ran up the stairs and asked me what was wrong. " Dad, what will happen if I leave Gabriella for the whole summer?" " You're not thinking about her again!" Then he went on and on about how basketball is soooo important and if I want it I should go for it, and how if I stay here with her I'll be throwing away my chance at the NBA. What do I do?

2 weeks later...

_Gabriella_

_I can't believe he actually went! I am soooooo pissed! _I wrote in my dairy as I was on the phone with Troy. He was saying how much he will miss me and all that crap. He left me behind with nothing to do. He has his basketball and I have my brains, he kept saying. What am I supposed to do, go to summer school just be more of a freak! He is always saying " We'll be together forever." blah blah blah, that is bullshit! I'll probably die of boredom all alone this summer. Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi are going to fashion camp. They asked me to go too, but I wanted to stay here in Alberquerkie with Troy, then he goes off to some basketball camp! Ugh!

The next day...

_Gabriella_

Today I woke up to the sound of a moving truck. I looked out my window, and saw the cutest boy ever! ( No it was not Troy!) I quickly put on my best outfit- my blue gouchos and my pink tank-top with a blue guitar on it- and ran downstairs and outside to greet him. "Hi, I'm your new neighbor, Gabriella, but my friends call me Gabby."

"I'm Nate, Gabby do you want to go out sometime and get to know each other, if you're single?" " Sure, that sounds great."


	2. wat now

Sadest Ending Part 2

_Gabriella_

_I did something so bad!_ I thought_ Troy was my boyfriend first and I souldn't have said yes to Nate. I really like Nate, but I love Troy. But, Troy left me, for basketball! He cheated on me with a sport! I am dumping him!_ I walk over to Nate, he was outside in his pool. "Hi Nate" I yelled to him. " Hi Gabby" He yelled back. " Want to join me?" " I'd love to!" I replied._ I would love to, but sorry I have a boyfriend,_ I wanted to say, but I couldn't. "I mean, I can't." I was about to lie. "I have to go to my grandma's house for... um...she's sick, bye." I ran to my car and started to drive away as he yelled, "Are you still going on that date with me tonight?" I acted like I didn't hear him. Where was I gonna go? I decided to go to my not-very-well friend, Laura's house. Laura wasn't there. I drove back to my house for the date, I guess. " Nate let's go to a reasteraunt." (Please exuse my spelling) I suggested. " Fine with me." He said. As we drove in his car to the reasteraunt, I was still thinking _what am I gonna do? I can't dump Troy, I love him. That's it I have to tell Nate and Troy and just get it over with._

2 and 1/2 months later...

_Gabriella_

I didn't. i still don't no wat to do. I've been dating Nate for 2 and 1/2 months and I'm starting to love him. Troy is coming back soon! I walked down stairs and outside to Nate. "Gabby," he started, "Will you marry me?"

I know its short please R&R!


	3. the kiss

_Gabriella_

I shook my head vigoriuosly at what Nate had said. " I can't." I responded. " I know were young and we haven't kwon each other for a long time, but Gabby, I love you." " I love you, too." I said. " But I can't marry you." " Why?" he asked "I can't, OK!" I screamed. " OK," he said sucspiciously. " Want to swim in my pool or something, Im sorry I swear." " Ok," I said quickly recovering from my temper. I changed into my swimsuit and joined him. " I'm sorry I freaked out before, but I'm just not ready." " Are you ready to swim?" He asked. "Totally." I said. I ran over to the diving board and dove in.

_Nate_

"Gabby, don't do a dive, you'll hurt yourself." I warned her. "Nate, I'll be fine." She called back. She dove in head first and after 10 sec.s i didn't know what to do. I looked down and saw her and realized she might be drowning! I swan to the bottom of the Pool and pulled her back up. "Gabby are you OK?" I asked. " Ya, I'm ok" She replied, but I still wasn't sure, so I reached in and kissed her.

_Gabriella_

NATE KISSED ME! OMG! I loved it, but I hated it. I was great, but it was awful. I can't believe it.


End file.
